The Sleepyside Mystery
by Shelb
Summary: ON HOLDFor all the Trixie Belden fans out there, this is a JimTrixie BrianHoney MartDi romance Jim askes Trixie out also a mystery which I can't give away so read and you will find out. For those who have never heard of T.B go ahead and read and I'll give
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm writing this fic for Trixie Belden fanatics. This is obviously a Jim/Trixie Honey/Brian Di/Mart romance mystery humor. I hope you enjoy it so here it is! By the way do any of you know how to start a new category? Also, if you don't know much about Trixie Belden books, here is a summary:

Trixie is a girl detective, she gets in to all kinds of trouble with her mysteries, like getting kidnapped all the time, from snooping around, or nearly drowning in a flood by looking for clues in bad weather. Jim is kind of always there to save her. Honey is her assistant detective and sometimes gets in trouble with Trixie. They have a club called the Bob whites of Glen and Her brothers Brian and Mart sometimes have to help save her. Diana Lynch or Di for short is another one of her friends, and also Dan Managan helps around too. You'll soon get it eventually, by the way she has a little six year old brother Bobby and he sometimes doesn't pronounce things right like seecrudinstead ofsecret etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie Belden, only Julie Campbell and Kathryn Kenny do.

The Sleepy Side Mystery

Chapter 1: A cool surprise

"Moms! Where are my good jeans!" wailed Trixie, "I need them I have to get to Honey's because I promised Regan I'd exercise Susie and help patrol today!"

"You wore them yesterday dear"

"I did?"

"Yes, here wear these jeans they are clean"

"Fine," Trixie trudged up the stars to put on the jeans

"By the way dear, before you leave I need these dishes done!" Trixie groaned from up the stairs

"Apparently My dear Beatrix has gotten up on the wrong side of bed this morning." Remarked Mart

"Bugger off Mart!" yelled Trixie

"See what I mean."

"Mart knock it off for once, we do have work to do today" said Brian eating a sausage

"Fine, pass the pancakes"

"Mommy," said Bobby "I know a seecrud"

"Well if you want it to stay a _seecrud_ you should no tell anyone" said Mrs. Belden

"Well, Mart likes Di!" said Bobby, Mart is turning a really bright red

"Where did you find that out?" asked Mart in a low voice

"From Di, she knows you can't hide it very well" Mart turned redder if possible

"Bobby that was never a secret because we all knew anyway" said Trixie coming down, Mart looked at Brian, he nodded

"Seriously?"

"You made it SO obvious!" said Trixie

"w- well what about you and Jim!"

"Hey everyone knows that he likes me anyway ever since he gave me the bracelet! And you call your self the Encyclopedia"

"Let it go Mart she's got you there, you'll get over it."

"Fine," said Mart admitting defeat

At The Manor House:

"Honey when are you going to tell Brian you like him?" asked Trixie mounting Susie

"I don't know, what if he doesn't' like me they way I like him" said Honey putting Strawberry's saddle on

"Quit worrying! Come on lets go" They met up with the boys,

"Hey, let's get going, Honey you can go with Brian and Mart that way and I'll go with Trixie the other way." Said Jim riding Jupiter

"Jim, are you sure you can handle my little sis?" asked Mart "I mean she can get into a lot of trouble"

"Mart," started Trixie

"Don't worry Mart, I can handle her, do you know how many times I have had to save her single handedly sometimes?" Mart counted his fingers recalling those times, he ran out of fingers so he stooped over and taped both of his shoes five times,

"I've run out of fingers and toes to count, ok, I think you can handle her."

"Good grief Mart you're not old enough to be a parent yet!" said Honey noticing how Mart was acting like he cared which he does he just hides it sometimes. She winked at Jim when no one was looking- although Trixie secretly saw it. _I wonder what they are up to, probably Jim wants to be alone with me. Oh well I'll play along as if I didn't notice_ They split up and started patrolling,

"Trix, remember when I gave you that bracelet?"

"Yes,"

"And that I said you were my special girl"

"Uh huh,"

"Well, I meant that and I was wondering I you wanted to go out sometime- with me"

"You mean like a date?"

"Uh, kind of- yeah"

"Ok, sure" _Aha! I knew it! Wait till I see my family's faces! They probably thought I'd NEVER go out with a guy- even Jim. Still I'm happy I like Jim! No one knows that- kind of, they know Jim likes me but they would NEVER think he'd actually ask me out! I'm going to sing the Halleluiah Chorus now_

"Cool, uh, how's Friday night, you can meet me at the stables because we'll need horses."

"Ok, fine with me" _I guess it's good that I didn't wear my good jeans today, I could possibly wear them Friday_

They finished patrolling and after the put the horses in the stables and cleaned the tack, they found Miss Trask waiting for them with lots of yummy food

"Miss Trask you think of everything!" said Mart starving

"Yummy yum," said Trixie, and sat down on the picnic table ready to eat followed by the other bob whites. Meanwhile Trixie noticed Honey and Jim exchanging glances. First Honey gave Jim a questioning look, and he nodded, Honey then smiled. _Hmm, Honey knows about this too huh? I got to call her this afternoon after y chores are done, I got to call Di too._

"Trixie?"

"Huh? What?"

"Wake up out of your stupor Trix, you didn't listen to a word I said" said Honey

"Oh, sorry,"

"you weren't thinking about another mystery were you?" asked Brian

"No! I was thinking about something else"

"I think I know what it is." Said Honey, they she leaned over the table and said softly "It's about the date right?"

"Uh- huh, did Jim tell you?"

"Yep, he kind of came to me for advice on it so he'd know what to expect from you when he asked"

"I need you and Di to come over to my house Friday afternoon, because I don't know what to wear!"

"No problem, I'll give her the heads up and we can do three way calling"

"Three way?"

"Daddy got a new phone, it is really cool, you can talk to two people at once."

"That will be useful do me and Di have to have three way calling on our phones too?"

"No, I just have to call you then it will work fine."

"Gotcha"

During dinner at the Beldens Trixie was really excited to tell her family about her upcoming date with Jim, she wanted to treasure their faces forever so she brought a camera that made no sound when it took pictures. Everyone was munching on their food

"Hey um just to let you know"

"Munch, munch" said the rest of the Beldens eating

" This Friday I'm going out on a date with Jim,"

"Munch, munch,"

"Did you hear me, I said I'M GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH JIM THIS FRIDAY!"

record screeches

"cough, GAG wheeze hack, cough, cough wheeze" Currently Trixie is happily snapping pictures of their funny faces although Bobby had no idea what they were talking about so he kept eating. Brian was the first one to regain his posture again followed by Mr. And Mrs. Belden, Mart was still coughing

"Cough, cough, wheeze GAG hack (Beldens are staring) - err oh, we're done with that? Ok, I'm done" Bobby broke the silence

"Um Trixie? Whats a date?"

"Something I'm going to be doing this Friday with Jim"

"Ok, I know that but I mean like- well,"

"Ok, it is when two people get together to do stuff alone, like go get ice cream,"

"You mean when you take me to the ice cream parlor, we're going on a date?"

" Not exactly, you kind of have to be around the same age or close and you can' be siblings, so it wouldn't be a date if it was you and me because we're brother and sister, make sense now?"

"Yeah, a little"

"Our baby is actually growing up." Said Mart pretending to shed a tear " Finally out of her mystery tom- boyish act, now she actually is acting like a girl!"

"Funny Mart, I'm still myself just going out with Jim, that all"

"Well, I'm fine with it since it is Jim and no one else." Said Brian

"It's fine with us," said Mrs. Belden Mr. Belden nodded, and Reddy barked from out side in agreement

"Thanks," and they continued eating

After dinner Trixie did her usual struggle getting Bobby ready for bed, now all she needed was to read him a story. Which Bobby chose beauty and the Beast for some reason, he usually chose Peter Rabbit

"Ok, Once upon a time, there lived a girl and her father and two sisters. One day her father went out to do his trading and buying so he asked his daughters what they wanted. The girl's sisters wanted new dresses and jewelry but his youngest daughter wanted only a rose. When the father was coming home in the woods he found a lovely rose in a garden, where a beast lived. The beast wanted his youngest daughter. The girl agreed to go live with the beast, they son became friend and spent a lot of time together."

"Like a date Trixie?"

"Yes, like a date" Trixie read the rest of the book and Bobby fell asleep. Trixie got up and went to bed herself.

A/N Chapter one is complete! Please review! Chapter 2 will be here soon! If you have any questions just ask me I your reviews and I'll answer them in my first Authors note in my next chapter! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 The Trinton Cousins

A/N: Hey people! I only have 2 reviews for this story! If you're reading this, please review! I love to hear from you! On with the next chapter!

Chapter 2: The Triton Cousins

Disclaimer: Not mine,

"TRIXIE! GET UP!" shouted Mart

"It's Sunday!"

"No it's Monday! And it's 7:15!"

"Jeepers!" Trixie sprang out of bed, threw on some random clothes, ruffled her sandy blonde locks and rushed out the door with her brothers following.

On the bus:

"Hey guys!" said Honey ushering Trixie and her brothers to their usual spot on the bus with the rest of the bobwhites, Di, Dan, and Jim

"So what's going on" asked Brian

"Well, we hear that there are two new kids coming here today," said Dan

"And I can't wait to meet them!" said Honey excitedly

"I do too," said Trixie "What I DON'T want to meet is my Algebra books"

"You don't want to meet any of your new books Trix," said Mart "You don't want to feel adolescent or even be adolescent or think adolescent, you want to be a reckless, don't think of your actions at all teen"

"Speak in English Mart" said Trixie,

"You are three words: Female Peter Pan"

"Mart means you don't act like you should and don't want to." Said Brian

"Exactly and I like being that way, and by the way Mart I am Adole- what ever you call it because I do have responsibilities and I do complete them!"

"Whatever, we are here now, come let's go." The bobwhites got off of the bus and headed to their first classes.

"Argh!" Trixie had dropped her bag and her stuff fell everywhere.

"Here I'll help you with that,"

"Oh thanks"

"I'm kind of new here, do know where Miss Quortormie's Algebra class is?"

"I'm in that class, you can come with me."

"My bad I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Brad Trinton"

"I'm Trixie Belden, You're the one of the new kids here right?"

"Yeah, my cousin is new here also. Hey Peter! Over here!"

"Yeah,"

"This is Trixie Belden, Trixie, this is my cousin Peter,"

"Nice to meet you, we should get going, Peter, are you in Algebra too?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, then follow me boys,"

Lunch:

"Hey Guys!" said Trixie heading toward the other bobwhites "This is Brad and Peter Trinton, they are new here and are in almost all of my classes!"

"Nice to meet you" said Honey excitedly

"These is my friend Honey, that's Di, and this is Dan and here is Honey's brother Jim, and these are my brothers Brian and Mart"

"Nice to meet you all, me and Brad, have to go see the Principal because of being new and all, that kind of thing, see you guys later"

"Bye," said Trixie

"I like them" said Honey

"Me too, they seem nice," said Di,

"Trixie did you say their last name is Trinton?" asked Mart

"Yeah, so?"

"It sounds familiar"

"Mart you very well know that we have never seen those guys in our life until now"

"Yeah but"

"I think Mart is right Trix," said Jim "Isn't it the last name of that guy who kidnapped you in the red trailer and Mart had snuck in and you were throwing pans out the window to attract attention"

"Well, hmm yes but you don't really think, although, you may be right, I wonder what relation Brad and Peter are to that guy, Peter always seems quiet at times I wonder if Peter could be the son of that guy!"

"Don't jump to conclusions Trixie, we can casually ask them about their family and that's how we will get out information ok?"

"Fine,"

They had went home and did their home work, and that's just about it I apologize readers for this being short,

A/N: Chapter 2 down! Ok, remember to click the purple 'Go' button and review! Also if you are one of my new readers, go ahead and click on my pen name to check out my other stories! This is my 7th fic just to let u know c' ya!


End file.
